Pokemon Adventure
by Simply Inspiring
Summary: Just recently there has been a boom of Pokemon existent. Every where around are people and Pokemon living in harmony. Zenanda and Cordellia want to be a part of it but feel left out because they don't have their first Pokemon yet. After persuading their parents Zenanda and Cordellia pursue their dreams on a Pokemon journey.
1. Persuading

**Chapter One - Persuading**

"You ready Zenanda?" Cordellia asked.

"Ready!" Zenanda nodded.

Zenanda and Cordellia walked to their parents who were enjoying a nice cup of coffee in McCafé. Zenanda and Cordellia's family decided to spend their afternoon in McCafé drinking coffee and hot chocolate while eating delicious cakes. It was a family afternoon tradition. Zenanda stared jealously at the shopkeeper making coffee with the help of a . Ever since the boom of the Pokémon discovery started she badly wanted a Pokémon. But of course strict parents refused. They said she was to young and unexperienced to have one and needed to focus on her studies. Cordellia her best friend also had the same problem also. Today was the day that both of them would persuade their parents until their parents gave in on letting them have a Pokémon and go on a Pokémon journey.

They turned and looked at each other then nodded as the arrived at the table their parents were enjoying their coffee. "Mum, Dad we would like to talk to you about something really important." Zenanda announced.

Zenanda and Cordellia's parents stopped sipping on their coffees and put their cup down. "Yes, my dear." Zenanda's mum nodded. "What is it?"

"It's about getting our first Pokémon." Cordellia started. "If you want your first Pokémon get it when you have your own money and a job!"

"Oh no don't start that again!" Cordellia's dad groaned.

"Well if you guys would just listen without interrupting we will tell you the benefits of having a first Pokémon!" Zenanda pointed out. "First of all the first Pokémon you ever get is free and the rest you have to catch it with a Pokéball which is only $20 each!"

"A Pokémon is also a great form of a body guard that will protect us from any danger. They also make a sense of friendship between the Pokémon and the master. And Pokémon can be a huge help to us humans with their powers" Cordellia answered.

"We also think we should go on a Pokémon journey." Zenanda said. "Not only will it give us experience of the outside world we can enter in competitions that will give us a chance to win money and other prizes if we train our Pokémon well. Also all public transport is free for Pokémon trainers and free beds in the Pokémon Centre and food for Pokémon trainers who travel."

"Don't forget that if the Pokémon trainer is on a journey the school sends emails of the days lessons so we don't miss out on our education!" Cordellia added.

"Well since we're done persuading you, what do you think?" Zenanda asked.

Zenanda and Cordellia's parents smiled. "I think that's a very good exposition!" Zenanda's dad smiled.

"Yes you guys can go together on a Pokémon journey." Cordellia's mum nodded.

Zenanda and Cordellia couldn't believe their ears. "Really?' They both asked.

Their parents nodded. Zenanda and Cordellia squealed and jumped up and down together. "Wait a second!" Cordellia paused after she and Zenanda settled down. "How come we asked you before you said no, why yes now?"

"Because we know now your ready and you were determined to make us let you go and have you first Pokémon and go on your first Pokémon journey." Zenanda's mum explained.

"Now let's go home to get you two ready so tomorrow you can go to Professor Oak's lab to get your starter Pokémon." Cordellia's dad announced.

"Tomorrow?" They both squeaked.

Their parents nodded. Zenanda and Cordellia squealed again.

"Well let's get going!" Cordellia's mum smiled as the parents finished their coffee.

* * *

**What ****starter Pokemon will Zenanda and Cordellia get? Find out in next chapter I promise. Update soon.**


	2. Getting Ready

**Chapter Two - Getting Ready**

HONK! Zenanda woke up grumpily as a horn was honked into her ear. "JASMINE!" Zenanda shouted angrily.

Her little put the honk away and giggled. "Time to wake up!" Jasmine belly flopped onto the bed landing on top of Zenanda.

Zenanda made an _Oof _sound as Jasmine landed on top of her. Zenanda sighed. "A simple wakey wakey would have been fine! Seriously using a honk I swear I'm going to get deaf if you keep on waking me up like that!"

Jasmine grinned her cute dimples showing. Jasmine was Zenanda's little sister and was nine years old. She had dark curly hair, pale skin and bright green orbs with adorable dimples. Although Zenanda thought she was annoying she also thought that her sister was adorable. "Today is a very special day Zenanda and your going to be late."

"I know that today is a very special day, I wouldn't miss getting my first Pokémon." Zenanda started. " Wait, hang on a minute … I'm going to be late?"

"It's 8:30 you have thirty minute before you have to arrive at the lab and pick up your first Pokémon. " Jasmine warned.

"WHAT!" Zenanda pushed Jasmine of her and jumped out of the bed. "I have to get ready quickly."

"I'll be cheering you on." Jasmine smirked.

Zenanda rushed downstairs, brushed her teeth, and ate her breakfast. She then went back upstairs took a shower and combed her hair out. She looked herself in the mirror as she combed her hair. She had dark, long, curly hair pale skin and illuminating green orbs. She was only thirteen and her parents were really strict so she couldn't wear any make up. Zenanda dressed up in a simple white blouse and jean shorts while planning to wear her green glow in the dark converse shoes. She then grabbed her backpack where she already packed her belongings and stuffed her Microsoft surface pro and zipped the bag up. She put her iPhone 5 Colour and wallet into her pocket and raced downstairs.

"Oh Zenanda Cordellia and her mum are going to pick you up in five minutes and drop you of to Professor Oak's lab." Zenanda's mum told Zenanda as she walked into the kitchen.

Her mum was happily chopping up vegetables ready for cooking lunch. Zenanda sunk into a chair at her dinner table. "Thank God! I thought I was going to be late!"

"Well you do prepare yourself in the mornings really quickly." Her mother smiled.

Zenanda sighed in relief and smiled.

"Well are you excited to get your first Pokémon today?" Zenanda's mum asked.

"It's actually a mixture of excitement and nervous." Zenanda answered. "It's like Butterfree are flying in my stomach!"

Zenanda's mum laughed. "Good inside joke."

Zenanda smiled again. "Well what Pokémon are you going to pick?" Her mum questioned washing the potatoes.

"I don't know what kind of starter Pokémon are there?" Zenanda asked.

"Well there's Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Chikorita, Totodile. Cyndaquil, Torchic, Mudkip, Treecko, Piplup, Chimchar, Turtwig, Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott." Her mum listed.

"Wow there is a lot of starter Pokémon to choose from!" Zenanda breathed amazed.

BEEP! BEEP! All the sudden Zenanda heard the honk of a car. "Well Cordellia is here time for you to go." Zenanda's mum smiled, putting her cutting knife down. "Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks!" Zenanda slung her bag over her shoulders. "Hey where's dad?"

"Oh he went to work all ready but he send his wishes."

"Okay!" Zenanda nodded.

Zenanda walked to the front door and put her shoes on. As she put her shoes on her sister came up to her. "Bye Zenanda, hope you have fun!" Jasmine smiled her cute dimples showing.

"Thanks Jasmine!"

Zenanda finished up tying her shoes and hugged her little sister. "I have a present for you!" Jasmine beamed, holding out a plain looking stone.

"What is it?"

"It's a everstone." Jasmine answered. "If you ever come across a cute Pokémon and you don't want it to evolve into an ugly Pokémon, give it an everstone and it will never evolve."

Zenanda accepted the everstone and put it in her bag. "Thanks Jasmine" Zenanda hugged her little sister again.

"No worries bye!" Jasmine waved as Zenanda went out of the house.

Zenanda went to into Cordellia's mum Mazda, which was waiting patiently in her driveway. "Hey!" Cordellia greeted as the car backed away from the driveway and drove off.

"Hey have you decided what starter Pokémon you want to have?" Zenanda asked.

"I haven't really decided yet, I'm way to excited!" Cordellia squealed.

Zenanda laughed. "I just can't wait to catch really cool Pokémon, beat all the gyms, become a Pokémon master and catch all the legendary Pokémon!" Zenanda squealed back.

Cordellia laughed. "Catching a legendary Pokémon is impossible they are way to powerful to be tamed."

"Hey a dream can be a dream!" Zenanda pointed out.

"So girls do you know where you're heading when you start your journey?" Cordellia's mum asked as she drove her car.

"Well we figured out that we should start out to go to Beginner Trainer Centre where we will stay and begin training with our starter Pokémon. The we're going to set out to the mountains and challenge the Gym Leader Brock for our boulder badge!"

"Sounds like a good plan to start your adventure!" Cordellia's mum nodded.

"Well we're almost there!" Cordellia's mum announced finding a parking spot. "Well you girls can go now, good luck!"

"Bye!" Zenanda and Cordellia grabbed their backpacks and got out of the car.

"Bye!" Cordellia's mum said as she drove away.

"Well that was weird." Cordellia commented. "Usually she would check if I had everything and ask again if I was ready to do this, kiss and hug me the go away."

"Maybe she was eager to get rid of you?" Zenanda shrugged.

Cordellia elbowed Zenanda. "Ow!" Zenanda complained as they walked into Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

**Sorry next chapter you will find out who Cordellia and Zenanda started Pokemon will be.**


	3. Starter Pokemon

**Chapter 3 - Starter Pokemon.**

Zenanda and Cordellia looked around amazed as they walked into Professor Oak's lab. The walls were a nice marble white, at a corner was a computer on a desk and all around the place were Pokéballs and eager trainers who were about to get their first Pokémon. "You know what surprises me the most?" Cordellia said.

"What?" Zenanda asked.

"That there is actually a Pokémon Professor called Professor Oak." Cordellia answered.

Zenanda gasped agreeing. "I know right! I thought Professor Oak only existed in the Pokémon series!"

"I wonder if there is a real Ash Ketchum in this world!" Zenanda commented.

"I bet he will be Asian!" Cordellia nodded. "Like us!"

Cordellia had long straight hair with blue strip highlights. She had pale skin brown eyes and wore thick-framed black glasses. She wore a blue t- shirt and light, blue, jean shots.

"Yeah, yeah!" Zenanda rolled her eyes.

Cordellia elbowed Zenanda jokingly. "Well judging from a lot of people we will be here awhile!" Zenanda sighed.

"Eh – eh!" Cordellia shook her finger. " To get your starting Pokémon you have to make an appointment and our appointment starts in a minute!"

"Smart one!" Zenanda smiled. "How do you know when our appointment is coming up?"

"We go to receptionist duh! You know like when going to the doctors!" Cordellia answered wanting to slap her forehead.

"Sometimes my brain is just not working!" Zenanda sighed as they walked up to the receptionist.

"Um hi we have an appointment with Professor Oak in one minute." Cordellia informed the receptionist.

"What are your names?" The receptionist asked.

"Zenanda and Cordellia." Zenanda answered.

The receptionist immediately typed on the computer. "Yep your appointment starts now please go to Professor Oaks office right away!"

"Thank you!" Zenanda and Cordellia thanked.

Zenanda and Cordellia walked to Professor Oak's office. "I'm surprised he has an office, I'm pretty sure he didn't have one in the TV show." Zenanda commented.

"True that!"Cordellia agreed as they stopped in front of Professor Oak's office.

"You ready?" Zenanda asked.

Cordellia nodded. They both put their fist to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and standing before them was Professor Oak. The freaky thing was that Professor Oak looked exactly like the cartoon version, but this time in real life. "Whoa you look exactly like the Professor Oak from the cartoon show!" Zenanda gaped.

Professor Oak smiled. "Ah you must be Cordellia and Zenanda, judging already you guys are going to be wonder trainers! Come in!"

Zenanda and Cordellia walked into Professor's Oak lab as Professor Oak closed the door. Professor Oak gestured them to sit down. "Well what you said before is true I do look like the Professor Oak in the cartoon."

"Why do you look like Professor Oak and have the same name as him?" Zenanda asked.

Professor Oak shrugged. "It's a coincidence."

"This is so weird!" Cordellia muttered to herself.

"Any ways you two need to get your starter Pokémon." Professor Oak said grabbing a few Pokéballs.

"Come out guys!" He commanded.

The Pokéballs opened and out came the entire starter Pokémon that Zenanda's mum listed to her. "Well pick who you want to choose you can take as long as you want. Picking your first Pokémon is a difficult choice!"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott agreed.

Zenanda stared at Oshawott with interest. Oshawott was a water type Pokémon who looked like an otter. "I've been thinking for awhile." Cordellia announced. "I know which Pokémon I'm going to pick!"

"Really?" Professor Oak asked surprised. "Well what Pokémon are you going to choose?"

The entire starter Pokémon looked at Cordellia hopefully. "Piplup!" Cordellia answered simply.

The Pokémon Piplup jumped up and down happily. "Piplup!" Piplup smiled prideful.

The other entire starter Pokémon sagged unhappily. Cordellia went and picked Piplup up from the ground. "Sorry guys you will get picked later I promise!" Cordellia apologised.

The starter Pokémon started to perk up again.

"Well Cordellia this is Piplup's Pokéball." Professor Oak handed Cordellia a Pokéball.

"Thanks!" Cordellia accepted it.

"Well now it's your turn to choose!" Professor Oak turned to Zenanda.

Zenanda looked at the starter Pokémon and sighed. "What's wrong?" Cordellia asked.

Zenanda shrugged. "I don't feel like any of these Pokémon will be suitable for my first Pokémon. Sorry Guys!"

The starter Pokémon sagged again. Zenanda bent down and patted Chickorita on its head. "You guys are all great Pokémon but I really feel like a need a special starter Pokémon that will help me in my journey!" Zenanda explained.

Professor Oak nodded. "Well why you didn't say so!"

"Come out!" Professor Oak commanded.

The four Pokémon balls opened up. "Pichu, Zoura, Lilipup, Eevee!" The Pokémon said.

"These are the other starter Pokémon we have in the lab." Professor Oak said. "Choose and take your time!"

Zenanda looked at all the starter Pokémon; there were so much to choose! "Eevee!" Eevee smiled.

Zenanda gasped and immediately picked Eevee up. "I've got my starter Pokémon! Eevee is perfect!"

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed.

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily.

"Well here's your Pokémon ball!" Professor Oak handed Zenanda Eevee's Pokémon ball.

"Thanks!"

"Okay Pokémon return!" Professor Oak commanded.

The entire starter Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs.

"Well all you need is to get your Pokédex, your gym badge case and if you want to compete in Pokémon contest your ribbon case." Professor Oak said.

"Pokémon contest?" Cordellia asked. "What is a Pokémon contest?"

"It's contest that has five categories coolness, beauty, cuteness, smartness or toughness any Pokémon can compete for with two rounds, whoever wins have gets a contest ribbon." Professor Oak explained. "Do you want to enter the Pokémon contest?"

Zenanda and Cordellia looked at each other. They nodded at Professor Oak. Professor Oak gave them a Pokédex, gym badge case and ribbon case. "Oh and here are your six Pokéballs you're only allowed to have six Pokémon with you all the other Pokémon comes to me so just give me a call if you want to swap your Pokémon."

Zenanda and Cordellia nodded understanding and put their stuff in their backpacks.

"Well we better get going now!" Zenanda said letting Eevee walk on the ground.

"Yes you may get going, oh and here is the last thing!" Professor Oak said giving them both a book. "This is a guide to everything about Pokémon and where all the gym leaders are to battle."

Professor Oak also gave them a ticket with their id on it. "This is you transport ticket, you just show this to the bus driver, captain or train people and they will let you in."

"Thanks!" Zenanda and Cordellia waved as they went out of Professor Oak's office.

"Bye girls!" Professor Oak waved.

"Well were going to the Trainer Beginner Centre right?" Cordellia asked.

"Right!" Zenanda nodded.

"Piplup!" Piplup smiled at Eevee.

"Eevee!" Eevee smiled back.

Zenanda, Cordellia, Piplup and Eevee started to go to the Trainer Beginner Centre.

* * *

**Zenanda and Cordellia has a new starter Pokemon Piplup and Eevee!**


	4. Beginner Trainer Centre

**Chapter 4 - Beginner Trainer Center**

"Well here we are, the Trainer Beginner Centre!" Cordellia announced as they arrived in front of the centre.

"Wow it's huge!" Zenanda commented.

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed as it stopped beside Zenanda.

It has been an hour since Cordellia and Zenanda got their starter Pokémon and they caught a bus to the nearest Trainer Beginner Centre so they could train their starter Pokémon.

"Well let's go in!" Cordellia decided.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed in Cordellia's hands.

Zenanda and Cordellia walked inside the Trainer Beginner Centre. "Whoa hey there are all the other Beginner Trainers we saw at Professor Oak lab!"

Cordellia looked at all the trainers who were beginners. "Hey your right!" Cordellia agreed.

Zenanda looked around. The Trainer Beginner Centre was pretty plain with blue walls, some seats, a receptionist and many doors leading to other rooms.

"Well why don't we greet them?" Zenanda asked.

"Sure let's do it!" Cordellia started to walk.

Zenanda walked with Cordellia and Eevee followed beside Zenanda.

"Hi guys!" Zenanda greeted.

All the Beginner Trainers looked at them warily. They were about sixteen of them each one of them having a starter Pokémon that Zenanda and Cordellia met in Professor Oak's lab. "Are you also a Beginner Trainer from Professor Oak's lab?" One of the Beginner Trainers asked.

Zenanda and Cordellia nodded. "Well your both are going down in the competition because my Oshawott is the best!" Another Beginner Trainer boasted snobbishly.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott agreed with its head held high.

Zenanda and Cordellia looked at each other surprised. Such attitude.

"No my Torchic is the best!" Another one boasted.

"Torchic!"

"No Turtwig's the best!"

"Turtwig!"

"No Mudkip!"

"No Chikorita!"

"No Totodile!"

"No Pichu!"

Soon the Beginner Trainers started to argue. "Okay! Stop!" Cordellia yelled at them breaking the argument.

They all stopped and stared at her. "Clearly at this time of stage no Pokémon is better! How do we know? It is because they haven't even battled yet and you're already boasting how good they are!" Cordellia pointed out.

A Beginner Trainer sniffed. "Well my Bulbasaur is going to be the best right after we beat you all in the competition!"

The other Beginner Trainers agreed snobbishly. "What competition are you guys talking about?" Zenanda asked.

"Oh it's a Beginner Trainer competition it is held every afternoon for Beginner Trainers whoever wins gets an Oran Berry!" One of the Beginner Trainer sneered. "Of course you wouldn't know because you guys are weak!"

They all walked away. "Well they have some attitude!" Zenanda commented surprised.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed to.

"Cordellia?" Zenanda asked wanting Cordellia's opinion.

"Oran Berry!" Cordellia muttered flipping through the pages of the Pokémon Guide Book. "Ah yes! An Oran Berry is a blue coloured berry that looks like a blueberry if eaten by Pokémon it gives Pokémon more strength to battle!"

Zenanda shrugged. "In the game the Oran Berry if eaten by the Pokémon gives 10 hp."

"That's in the game this is real life!" Cordellia pointed out.

"Well I sure want to win an Oran Berry anyways!" Zenanda said. "The thing is it's at the afternoon so we have plenty of time to train but where do we train?"

"Um excuse me but I think I know where you can train." A voice said behind Zenanda and Cordellia.

Zenanda and Cordellia turned around to see a bulky guy with a moustache and a fierce look. "Nice moustache!" Zenanda commented.

That comment had taken the guy of guard. "Uh thanks I think."

Cordellia shook her head in embarrassment. "She's like that always straight forward and random."

"Anyways what were you saying?" Zenanda asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you!" The guy instructed.

"Hold on a second, who are you? What's your name? Are you a stranger trying to rape us?" Cordellia asked cautiously.

The guy stared at Cordellia shocked. "And you said I was the random straight forward one!" Zenanda scoffed.

"That's why you get into more trouble then me because you don't take caution!" Cordellia hissed.

"Pip." Piplup had an embarrassed expression on the face.

"My name is Don George and I'm the instructor in the Battle Club and the Beginner Trainer Centre!" The guy answered.

"Okay we'll follow you!" Cordellia decided.

Don George nodded and proceeded to a door and opened it. He walked inside and Zenanda, Eevee and Cordellia followed. Piplup put its flippers in the air happily. "Whoa!" Zenanda said in awe.

It was a battle room for training Pokémon. "Let's see how your Pokémon can fight in a battle then we could work on their weakness." Don George decided. "Who wants to go first?"

"Eevee and I will go!" Zenanda said straight away.

"Eevee!' Eevee agreed.

Zenanda looked at Cordellia for any comment. Cordellia shrugged. "Fine by me! I'll be cheering you on!"

"Pip!" Piplup agreed.

Don George nodded. "Machop come out!"

"Machop!" Machop said after it had come out of its Pokéball.

Machop was Pokémon who looked human like with three ridges on its head grey-greenish skin, red coloured eyes and three ribs are shown on either side. Machop was a fighting type Pokémon.

"Machop here is a new born baby just like your Eevee so this match will be fair." Don George explained. "As far as I know Eevee's attacks should be Tackle, Sand- Attack, Bite and Quick Attack."

Zenanda nodded and looked at Eevee. "You ready Eevee?"

Eevee nodded and leapt on to the battlefield and went on a battle stance. "Cordellia could you referee for us?" Don George asked.

Cordellia blinked surprised. "Me? But I don't know how to referee!"

"All you have to do is state who's battling against who and what Pokémon they are choosing and at the end say who's Pokémon is unable to battle and who has won. Your also the unbiased witness so you decide if anything goes wrong about the Pokémon battle." Don George explained.

"Okay!" Cordellia nodded setting Piplup to the floor and walking to the middle of the side of the battlefield. "This is a battle between Don George a Pokémon instructor and Zenanda Lorinna a Pokémon trainer each of them are going to use one Pokémon only. The battle begins!"

Well the ground is made out of solid concrete so no sand attack, Zenanda thought. Power and strategy. "Machop low kick!" Don George shouted.

"Machop!" Machop said as it advanced onto Eevee for a low kick.

"Dodge it!" Zenanda commanded.

Eevee jumped away in time for Machop's low kick resulting in Machop missing and falling to the ground. "Tackle!" Zenanda instructed to Eevee.

"Machop!" Machop cried as Eevee tackled it.

"Machop get up!" Don George commanded.

"Tackle again before it recovers!" Zenanda shouted.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelled as it tackled Machop again.

"Machop!" Machop winced in pain as it fell to the ground again.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered Eevee on.

"Tackle again!" Zenanda shouted.

"Machop quickly as Eevee comes close low kick!" Don George commanded.

"Machop!" Machop said as he low kicked Eevee.

"Eevee!" Eevee winced as it crashed to the ground.

Zenanda gasped. "Eevee are you alright?"

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded as it went back to battle stance.

"Machop focus energy!" Don George commanded.

Machop stood there and started to breathe in. "Eevee quick attack!" Zenanda shouted.

Eevee started to run to Machop with intense speed. Machop just stood there focusing its energy. "Machop dodge it!" Don George shouted quickly.

Machop just stood there still focusing its energy. "Eevee!" Eevee said as it slammed into Machop with full speed.

"Machop no!" Don George shouted.

"Machop!" Machop cried as it slammed into the floor.

Eevee jumped of Machop and went into battle stance with a fierce look. Machop fainted.

"Machop is unable to battle, Eevee wins!" Cordellia refereed.

Zenanda jumped up and down with joy!" "Yay we did it Eevee! Our first win" Zenanda laughed as Eevee jumped into an embrace and snuggled into her.

"Eevee!" It said happily.

"Machop return!" Don George said as he held Machop's Pokéball out.

Machop returned to its Pokéball. "Pretty good winning your first battle. You've got some skill! But there will be trainers stronger then you especially on your Eevee. You need to level up your Eevee by battling more!"

Zenanda nodded learning something new. "Know it's your turn Cordellia, Zenanda you referee!" Don George instructed.

Zenanda nodded again and walked to the middle Eevee followed. "Now it's our turn to watch Eevee so we can learn something new."

Zenanda told Eevee.

Eevee nodded and started to watch. "Okay Piplup it's your turn now!" Cordellia encouraged.

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily as it made it's way to the battlefield.

"Go Charmander!" Don George commanded as he held out a Pokéball.

"Charmander!" Charmander said as it got out of its Pokéball.

Charmander was a fire type Pokémon who looks like a reptile chameleon. It has a cream coloured belly and orange coloured skin with three talons on each feat. It has blue-specked eyes and a flame burning at the end of its tail.

"This is a battle between the Pokémon trainer Cordellia Pandora and Pokémon instructor Don George.

"Charmander is a new born Pokémon so this battle will be fair also your have an advantage over me because of type. Piplup know the moves pound, bubble and peck. " Don George said. "Flamethrower go!"

"Piplup bubble!" Cordellia said quickly as Charmander started to use flamethrower.

"Piplup!" Piplup said as it done its moves making its move collide to Charmander's flamethrower.

The battlefield turned into steam as flamethrower and bubble collided.

"Charmander tackle!" Don George commanded.

Charmander emerged from the steam and tackled Piplup full on. "Charmander!" It said as it went to tackle Piplup.

The steam covered Charmander's attack as it went to hit Piplup. "Piplup!" Piplup cried.

"Piplup!" Cordellia cried out worried as the steam covered Piplup and Charmander.

"Piplup!" Piplup said weakly as the steam cleared.

Piplup fainted. Cordellia and Zenanda gasped surprised. "Piplup are you alright!" Cordellia asked concerned.

She ran up to Piplup and picked Piplup up. "Piplup!" Piplup said as it recovered.

It had a sad expression on its face. "It's okay Piplup this is what were here for, to get better!" Cordellia said trying to cheer Piplup up.

"Piplup!" Piplup said a bit happier then before.

"Piplup needs to work on its strength and speed, Cordellia you need to work on your strategy!" Don George evaluated. "Charmander return!"

Charmander returned into its Pokéball.

"Well since I know both of your Pokémon's strength and weaknesses let's get to training!" Don George decided.

Zenanda and Cordellia nodded and followed Don George. As they were walking Zenanda noticed Cordellia having a long face. "Hey what's wrong?"

Cordellia sighed. "I just had my first battle and I lost, what's even worse it was in the beginning of the battle."

"Lup!" Piplup agreed sadly.

"Hey everything new that you try doesn't always go according to plan, you can't be automatically good at it, and you need practise to get better!" Zenanda pointed out.

Cordellia kept on waling in silence. "But you're automatically good at it!" She said quietly.

"That's because I've seen all the Pokémon carton series and know the strategies of battling!" Zenanda laughed. "If I didn't do that I would've lost the battle!"

"Zenanda's right Cordellia!" Don George butted in. "When Zenanda started to battle I was surprised that she was good at battling and had really good strategies. Beginner trainers usually aren't able to do that when they have a first battle so I'm assuming that Zenanda has watch a lot of Pokémon battles!"

"I watch Pokémon battles every single day for preparing me for the future, I want to be a female Pokémon Master when I grow up!" Zenanda agreed.

Don George smiled. "I think you have the potential to become one!"

"Do I have the potential to become a Pokémon Master to?" Cordellia asked.

"If your work hard enough yes you can!"

That made Cordellia brighten up. "Well I guess we have to work hard!"

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"Well here we are!" Don George said as he opened the doors.

Cordellia and Zenanda walked in with Don George and Eevee following behind. It was a room designed perfectly for training Pokémon. It had treadmills, balls a swimming pool and loads more of equipment to try and train the Pokémon.

"First why don't we try the treadmill and see how fast your Pokémon can go!" Don George suggested.

"Sure!" Zenanda nodded she turned to Eevee. "Eevee you ready?"

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded with a fierce look and jumped onto one treadmill.

"You to Piplup!" Cordellia ordered.

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily as it jumped on to the treadmill.

"Okay let's start!" Don George said starting the treadmill.

The treadmill started and Piplup and Eevee started to walk warming up. "Piplup!" Piplup said happily as it walked on the treadmill.

Eevee walked the treadmill with ease. Don George pressed the treadmill up a level. The treadmill started to go faster. Piplup still happily walked a little faster. Eevee still walked with ease. Don George pressed the treadmill up a few levels. The treadmill started to go faster. Eevee matched the treadmills speed with ease. "Piplup!" Piplup cried as it fell of the treadmill.

"Piplup!" Cordellia cried out.

She caught Piplup as it fell. "I guess we have to train a lot!"

The next few hours Eevee and Piplup were training on the treadmill then the swimming pool, attacking and then dodging. "Piplup!" Piplup said happily as it ran on the treadmill with ease.

"Well Piplup it seems like you have improved a lot!" Cordellia smiled.

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily.

"You to Eevee!" Zenanda smiled.

"Eevee!" Eevee said as it jumped of the treadmill.

"I think we should take a rest!" Don George decided. "The competition is going to start in an hour!"

"Don George is right plus I do feel a little hungry!" Zenanda agreed.

Cordellia rolled her eyes. "Oh Zenanda when are you not hungry!"

They all laughed.

The next hour the competition came. All the beginner trainers were seated around the arena ready to battle. "Welcome to the daily Beginner Trainer Competition where the winner will win an Oran Berry." Don George announced.

The Beginner Trainers cheered.

"The rules are it's a one on one battle with your starter Pokémon you have five minutes to beat the other opponent or will decide which Pokémon is weaker and that trainer will lose!" Don George explained.

The Beginner Trainers cheered again. "First up is Zenanda and Bianca with there Eevee and Lillipup!"

The crowd cheered. "You ready Eevee!" Zenanda asked Eevee.

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded as they walked together to the stadium.

AS they went to one end of the battlefield the opposite end was a girl with a Lillipup. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes with perfect tanned skin and a determined look on its face. Zenanda looked at the Lillipup and got out her Pokédex. "Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area." The Pokédex said in a female voice.

Lillipup is a normal type Pokémon who looks like a dog it has light brown fur, a red nose and a cream coloured face with a spiky mane.

"This is a battle between Pokémon trainer Zenanda Lorrina and the Pokémon trainer Bianca Smith, the rules are it's a one on one battle and you have five minutes to defeat each other, let the battle begin!" Don George commanded.

"Lillipup tackle go!" Bianca said quickly.

"Lilli!" Lillipup advanced forward.

"Eevee dodge it!" Zenanda said easily.

Eevee easily jumped out of the way. "Tackle back Eevee!"

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded as it went back and tackled Lillipup full on.

"Lilli!" Lillipup said as it got hit full force.

Lillipup fainted. The whole room gasped. Bianca looked at Zenanda shocked and Zenanda looked at Eevee shocked. "Eevee!" Eevee smiled sweetly.

"A complete shock, Eevee knocked Lillipup with one move!" Don George said. "I guess Zenanda and Eevee has been training a lot!"

Don George winked at Zenanda. "Zenanda and Eevee win! They go to the next round!"

The whole crowd still looked shocked. "Go Zenanda and Eevee!" Cordellia cheered loudly.

"Oh god!" Zenanda muttered embarrassed.

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed.

"Lillipup!" Bianca cried as she went to Lillipup who fainted. "Return!"

Bianca walked up to Zenanda with an angry expression. "This isn't fair!" She spat. "Obviously Eevee isn't a starter Pokémon look at how high the level is."

All the males in the crowed booed agreeing with Bianca obviously guys liked girls like Bianca. Zenanda twitched in anger. "Hey it's called training!"

Bianca sneered. "Training as if!"

She turned to Don George. "She should be eliminated."

The male crowd agreed. Don George shook his head. "Zenanda and Eevee has won it fair and squared. They obviously have been training vigorously!"

Bianca flipped her hair in annoyance. "Fine!

She turned to Zenanda and glared at her. "One day I'll get my revenge, I'll be stronger and better then you with Pokémon! Just you wait!"

At that she stormed out of the center.

"That girl!" Cordellia appeared beside her. "Has some serious issues!"

"Um why are you in the battlefield?" Zenanda asked.

"It's because I'm next!" Cordellia grinned.

"As if I'm going to believe that!" Zenanda rolled her yes in disbelief.

"Next Cordellia and Jerry competing, Piplup and Turtwig!"

Zenanda looked at Cordellia with her mouth opened. "Told ya!" Cordellia smirked.

"Well I underestimated you!" Zenanda smiled. "Good luck!"

Obviously Cordellia won. Zenanda competed next with a trainer with a Cyndaquil, then a Chikorita. Cordellia went up against with a trainer with a Chimchar, then a Snivy.

Soon it was the grand final and Zenanda and Cordellia were competing against each other to win the Oran Berry. "Well it's just the two of us now!" Zenanda smiled.

"And the one who will win will be me!" Cordellia smirked.

"Now, now Cordellia never jump to conclusions!" Zenanda warned mockingly.

"Well I have the type advantage since Piplup is a water type and your just normal." Cordellia said back. "How can I not jump to conclusions?"

"But normal types also have the advantage because they can learn different types of moves, where certain types of Pokémon can only learn certain types of moves." Zenanda explained.

Cordellia grinned. "We'll see about that!"

"This is a battle between the Pokémon trainers Zenanda and Cordellia, the rules are the same but this time you have ten minutes, let the battle begin!" Don George notified.

"Eevee Quick Attack!" Zenanda started immediately.

"Eev!" Eevee nodded as it jumped into a quick attack.

"Bubble!" Cordellia commanded.

"Piplup!" Piplup gave all it got as it started to pour blue, magical, flying spheres out of it's mouth.

Eevee dodged the bubbles with ease moving one place to another making it look invisible.

"Piplup stay!" Cordellia commanded.

Eevee advanced nearer. Zenanda knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Cordellia was making Piplup stay instead of dodging Eevee's Quick Attack that's going to happen soon. It was like they wanted to wait for something. Unless… But it was too late. As Eevee advanced closer Cordellia opened her mouth. "Bubble again, Piplup!"

"Eevee!" Eevee gasped as it realised what was going to happen.

"Piplup!" Piplup said as bubbles came out of its mouth again.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried as the bubbles hit it and knocked it of its course.

The whole crowd cheered in excitement.

Eevee stood up as it recovered. "Quick Attack!"

Eevee ran to Piplup again. "Piplup stay!" Cordellia smirked.

Zenanda smiled. Cordellia thought that Zenanda was going to do the same thing all over again. Zenanda never made a mistake once. She was going to win this battle. This battle was why she spent hours watching Pokémon battles.

As Eevee neared Cordellia commanded. "Piplup Bubble!"

"Eevee dodge then circle Piplup!"

"Eevee!" Eevee dodged as Piplup's Bubble nearly misses.

Eevee started to run around Piplup in circles. With Quick Attack it made Eevee seem a blur. Piplup looked around frantically. "Attack!" Zenanda commanded.

In a flash Eevee would pounce and tackle Piplup and run in circles again. This happened a few times more. Piplup got tackled in different directions making it confused.

Cordellia gritted her teeth in frustration. "Piplup Bubble!"

Piplup used Bubble. Eevee missed with ease. "Spin!" Cordellia ordered.

Piplup used bubble and span around making Eevee an easy target for the bubbles. Zenanda was one step ahead. "Eevee jump!"

Eevee jump and sailed over Piplup. "Bite!" Zenanda said.

"Piplup!" Piplup's eyes widened as it got bitten on it's back.

"Pip!" Piplup panicked as it started running in circles trying to shake Eevee off.

Eevee clung on Piplup's back like a biting Totodile.

"Pip!" Piplup said weakly as it fell down and fainted.

Cordellia stared at Piplup shocked. "Piplup!" Cordellia said picking it up.

"Cordellia is Piplup going to be alright?" Zenanda asked worried.

"Eevee!" Eevee said worried.

Cordellia nodded. "Piplup is going to be alright! You've done a great job!"

"Piplup has fainted, the winner goes to Zenanda and Eevee!"

"Eevee!" Eevee said happily.

"Eevee we did it!" Zenanda said.

"Eevee!" Eevee smiled.

"The winner of the daily beginner Contest competition is Zenanda Lorrina!" Don George announced.

The crowd was silent in shock. Zenanda looked around. All of the Beginner Trainers looked at Zenanda shocked. Cordellia went to Zenanda's side. "They don't seem to be that happy!" Cordellia whispered at Zenanda.

Cordellia was right they didn't look so happy. Don George went over to Zenanda and gave her a blue coloured berry. "This is the Oran Berry every winner gets as a prize!"

"Thanks!" Zenanda accepted the Oran Berry.

"You better go now before the Beginner Trainers gets angry, they don't seem to be in a very good mood!" Don George warned.

Zenanda looked at Cordellia for an answer. Cordellia nodded as she looked at the getting angry crowd.

"Well your right we have to go now!" Zenanda decided.

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed.

"Well it's nice meeting you, until next time." Don George smiled.

Zenanda and Cordellia headed out waving to Don George.

* * *

**Next chapter Cordellia and Zenanda captures there very first pokemon!**


End file.
